


Top Scars

by YourOnlySenpai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bisexual Dave Strider, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Relationships, Dave Strider Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Davekat Week, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, Homestuck References, M/M, Meteor, Meteorstuck, POV Dave Strider, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Trans Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOnlySenpai/pseuds/YourOnlySenpai
Summary: Warning: Brief mention of suicide (in a more joking manner).Karkat asks Dave about his top scars and Dave is forced to explain his identity to him.Note: I am non-binary so I don't fully understand the implications of being ftm transgender, but I did do my best to go about it carefully and do a bit of research.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 25





	Top Scars

Karkat was finally in my bed.

That sounds like a strange phrase to begin with, but it was true. He had finally agreed to sleep in my bed with me for the night and he insisted that the only reason was because of a dream he had the night before that left him near tears. While I knew that was true, since he came running to find me immediately after he woke up, I also knew there was more to it. He loved napping with me on the couch, though I doubt he’d ever work up the courage to say it out loud. 

But there were a few details I had simply forgotten about.

I had pretty much transitioned already, at least as much as I possibly could for the time being. Rose was able to alchemize testosterone doses for me (her and Kanaya being the only ones who knew so far), and I had gotten top surgery long ago, during the first year on the meteor (again, thanks to Rose and Kanaya for getting the materials needed and doing extensive amounts of research to make sure I would be okay). Everyone had been aware that I was getting some sort of surgery done, but we refused to disclose anything more than that. 

Karkat and I had started dating almost six months ago and our relationship had yet to ignite anything intimate, but I was so comfortable with him that I completely spaced keeping everything a secret. Though the timing was good, I suppose. He deserved to know and he was  _ literally  _ laying in my bed, waiting for me to join him, all cozy and shit. 

_ When did he put on my hoodie? _

I turned to my dresser to change into a more comfortable shirt, as sleeping with my cape wasn’t exactly the most comfortable thing unless we were laying on the couch together and he forced me to let him use it as a blanket. 

I could hear him blabbering on about some really convoluted metaphorical horseshit like I constantly did when he fell silent. I hadn’t been paying much attention, but I looked when he shut up.

“You good?”

“What are those?”

Karkat pointed at my chest and I could feel my cheeks get a bit rosy.  _ Right… _

“Scars. Duh.”

“I’m not stupid, asshole,” he growled and I huffed a small laugh. “I mean what are they from? Did you do something stupid I’m not aware of?”

“No, I tell you about every dumb idea I have, don’t worry.” I pulled my clean shirt over my head and crawled into bed with him. I already had some flannel pajama pants on. I was cozy as fuck, but Karkat was in fluffy pajamas and now had my hoodie, which was far too large on him, on with the hood of it covering his horns. He had me beat without a doubt. 

“Then what are they from?”

“Fuck, I guess I gotta tell you about this shit now, huh?” I chuckled nervously, avoiding his stare. I rubbed the back of my neck. “Okay, so like, I’m transgender, so-”

“What the fuck is a ‘transgender’?” I could hear the distaste in his voice and I almost laughed again. He hated when I talked about something he didn’t understand or used terminology that wasn’t in his vocabulary. I knew he wouldn’t have any issues with my identity.

“In my case, it means I was born a girl but it didn’t… feel right? Like, my body was a girl and my brain said ‘fuck no, here’s some dysphoria and estrogen that you’ll want to kill yourself for having’, so I went off and made myself into a boy.”

“Oh,” he hummed softly, turning his head to look down at his lap, finger on his chin in thought. “So you’re a male human with female human anatomy?”

“Jesus, you picked up on that a lot faster than I thought.” My eyes were a little wide. “I used to have to explain this to other people for like, ten minutes and they still wouldn’t get it.”

“Yeah, well it’s a pretty simple concept and humans are dumb. You of all people should know that. But that still doesn’t explain the scars.”

“Oh, right. Sorry. They’re from that surgery Rose and Kanaya did for me. I used to have to bind my chest so it would look like I didn’t have ti-... Uh, the same curves that Rose has for example. They made me feel bad. Really, really bad.”

“That’s the dysphoria you were talking about, right?”

I nodded. “Yeah, they basically surgically removed what I had there so now I actually have a flat chest and don’t have to bind it so tight I can’t do basic shit.”

Karkat hummed again in thought. I felt my nerves fading little by little, though there wasn’t much there to begin with. I knew explaining it all to him would be the hard part since I was well aware that there wouldn’t be an issue of transphobia with him. His species was kind of cool like that. 

“And… below the waist?”

“Still a girl. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get that surgery done unfortunately, even though I’d kill for it.”

“Damn,” he muttered, his cheeks turning red. I raised an eyebrow, finally turning my head to look at him. He quickly corrected himself. “Sorry, no, I don’t mean that as a bad thing. I was just… I’ve been kind of researching male anatomy for you so when- I-I mean,  _ if _ , we decided to-”

“No, you were right with the first one,” I grinned a bit. “When. Continue.”

“Oh, fuck you.” He reached over and punched my arm, and I laughed. “I was researching so that I would be able to make you feel good, but uh… I guess I was studying the wrong thing?”

“You shouldn’t resort to books for that information. But that’s really cute that you’re so focused on that.”

His cheeks turned red, but he tilted his head. “Why shouldn’t I read about it?”

“Well, knowing shit about it is good, don’t get me wrong, but… every human is different and the body likes what it likes, so the books might say ‘this is how to get the job done’ when for me, it’s like a completely different job and a whole different career option, y’know?”

Karkat blinked a few times, keeping his eyes up on mine through my shades. “Uh, no, I don’t know, but… I think I’m definitely willing to learn if you would… rather teach me yourself.”

“When we get down to it, yeah. I think teaching you myself would be the best way. But for now, I am desperate to get some fucking sleep, so come here.”

I held my arm out a bit to give him space to snuggle into me, which he quickly did with a soft sigh.

“Yeah, sorry. That conversation really got away from me.”

“It’s cool, dude. No worries.”

I ran my hand up and down his arm before, with my free one, reaching up to take my shades off, setting them beside me on the bedside table. He laid his head on my chest as I finally pulled him to lay down under the covers with me. 

“I… like the way you are now,” he mumbled softly. I looked down at him, this time actually looking at him with nothing between my eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“With a flat chest and all that. It sounds weird but I uh, really like being able to hear your heart beating when I get to lay on you. It’s calming.”

I couldn’t help but break into a big smile at that. I squeezed him gently, pulling him closer and pressing my lips to his forehead. I knew I didn’t deserve him. He always said otherwise or that it was simply the other way around, but I felt strongly that he was so fucking wrong. He was so fucking incredible and I planned to let him know that for a long time to come. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, feel free to check out my other Davekat oneshots on my page or the collection piece of all of them to make your life easier! Thank you so much for reading! Also, please recommend some Davekat oneshot ideas in the comments. I would love to write all of them. :)


End file.
